Refrigeration systems that use CFC-12 as the refrigerant generally use mineral oils to lubricate the compressor. (See for example the discussion in Chapter 32 of the 1980 ASHRAE Systems Handbook.) CFC-12 is completely miscible with such oils throught the entire range of refrigeration system temperatures, i.e. -45.degree. C. to 65.degree. C. In automotive air-conditioning, paraffinic and naphthenic oils of about 500 SUS viscosity at 100.degree. F. are usually used with CFC-12. These oils have "pour points" below -20.degree. C. and viscosities of about 55 SUS at 210.degree. F. and are completely miscible with the CFC-12 refrigerant over the range of temperatures from -10.degree. C. to 100.degree. C. Consequently, oil which dissolves in the refrigerant travels through the refrigeration loop in the air conditioning system and returns with the refrigerant to the compressor. It does not separate during condensation, although it may accumulate when the refrigerant is evaporated. At the same time, this oil which lubricates the compressor will contain some refrigerant which, in turn, may affect its lubricating properties.
When substituting HFC-134a or HFC-134 for CFC-12 in these refrigeration systems, it would be desirable to be able to use the same oils as used with CFC-12. It would not require any substantial change in equipment nor any significant changes in conditions used for the system. If lubricant separates from refrigerant during operation of the system, serious problems may result, i.e. the compressor could be inadequately lubricated. This would be most serious in automotive air-conditioning systems because the compressors are not separately lubricated and a mixture of refrigerant and lubricant circulate throughout the entire system. Unfortunately, however, the mineral oils are substantially immiscible with the tetrafluoroethanes.
Two recent publications of ASHRAE discuss the problems associated with separation of lubricants and refrigerants. These are "Fundamentals of Lubrication in Refrigerating Systems and Heat Pumps" Kruse and Schroeder ASHRAE Transactions Vol. 90, Part 2B, pps. 763-782, 1984 and "Evaluation of Lubricants for Refrigeration and Air-Conditioning Compressors", Spauschus, ibid pps. 784-798.
In summary, refrigerants which are not completely miscible with an oil in the full range of mixture compositions and operating temperatures may become miscible or immiscible as the temperature is raised or lowered from room temperature. The areas of immiscibility may assume a variety of shapes, i.e. parabolic or non-parabolic. As a parabola, the curve of miscibility temperature vs. percent oil in the mixture, may have its open or concave portion facing the low or high temperatures. The closed or convexportion of the parabolic curve identifies, respectively, the maximum or minimum temperature above or below which the refrigerant and the lubricating oil are completely miscible. These temperatures are referred to as the maximum or minimum "consolute temperatures." Beside parabolas, these curves can assume skewed parabolic shapes or curves of varying slope wherein immiscibility occurs above or below the curve.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a combination of lubricating oil and tetrafluoroethane, e.g. HFC-134a and HFC-134, where the area of miscibility encompasses the full range of temperature and composition encountered in compression refrigeration, i.e. complete miscibility occurs for all compositions in the range of -10.degree. C. to at least 20.degree. C., preferably from -45.degree. C. to at least 50.degree. C. Another object is to provide a process for using such compositions in compression refrigeration.